The invention relates to a method for operating a motor vehicle. Furthermore, the invention relates to a control system for operating a motor vehicle.
A method and control system of this type are known from US 2010/0274480 A1. The method comprises: sensing of a gesture directed at an object from a vehicle occupant by a gesture recognition unit; interpretation of the gesture and identification of the object by a data processing unit; generation of a corresponding control command on the basis of the interpreted gesture and the identified object and actuation of an assistance system of the motor vehicle in accordance with the control command by the data processing unit. The system disclosed therein is used to recognize gestures from a vehicle occupant that the vehicle occupant uses to point to what are known as “points of interest”, after which an appropriate piece of information about the point of interest is output to the vehicle occupant.
DE 10 2008 051 756 A1 discloses a method in which a vehicle occupant can point to a point of interest on a display of a motor vehicle, after which the presentation of the display is adjusted as appropriate.
The article “AIDA 2.0—Intelligente Navigationslösung mit Augmented Reality verknüpft” [AIDA 2.0—Intelligent navigation solution combined with augmented reality] (http://www.zukunft-mobilitaet.net/5086/strassenverkehr/aida2-navigation-mit-vw-audi-3d/) discloses a control system for operating a motor vehicle that can be controlled by gesture control. A 3D map not only shows road features but also reveals information in the form of “augmented reality”. Thus, the data for more than a million mobile radios are used to depict current road conditions and to display 20 000 points of interest, ratings for restaurants and shopping options, information about local events and the like. Furthermore, the system shown therein can also be used to control other functions of the vehicle, such as an air conditioning installation, a radio and the like. The control is effected by gestures or by pointing a finger at appropriate objects.
Finally, DE 10 2010 002 741 A1 shows an information system for a motor vehicle that can be used to provide personalized information having an appropriate local reference about objects situated in an environment of the motor vehicle. By way of example, corresponding supplementary information can be displayed when approaching an object, such as a hotel or the like.